The Future of Captain Rex
by World of fiction
Summary: Exiled. The future is uncertain for Rex as he teams up with outcast Ahsoka and fellow traitor clones, delves into adventure and uncovers some of the galaxy's most feared secrets. With both the Republic and the Separatists against them, the small band of soldiers stand very little chance at surviving. Rexsoka ;)
1. Prologue

**The future of Captain Rex**

_This story occurs after Season 6 of Star Wars the Clone Wars. You can skip the prologue if you have already watched Season 6. Thank you._

**Prologue**

Clone trooper Tup lost his senses in the middle of battle and killed a Jedi General. A medical check up is immediately ordered and along with Tup goes ARC trooper Fives. Fives came through many battles to reach his position. Also goes Rex and other troopers.

On reaching Tipoca City, Rex has to leave for battle but Fives has to stay on belief that a virus caused Tup's outbreak and that Fives may also have it. Fives is isolated as is Tup. There Fives meets medical droid AZ-3

Tup's results come back negative for a virus, leading to much confusion. Suddenly, Tup awakes and blabbers about killing Jedi, making Shaak Ti wonder if this is a Separatist brainwashing plot. Nala Se, a Kaminoan and Shaak Ti debate on Tup's . Shaak Ti, wanting an atomic brain scan on Tup, goes to contact the Jedi Council, while Nala Se, wanting to terminate the clone and do an autopsy and heads to Prime Minister Lama Su.

Meanwhile, AZ-3 returns to Fives' quarters, where he and the clone have an argument about whether clones should be known by their names or numbers.

Nala Se meets with Lama Su, where they talk about the real truth of Tup's condition: a premature activation of Protocol 66. After contacting Count Dooku, the pair is given an order to terminate Tup for a full-body autopsy, whilst handing over the Tup's inhibitor chip to Dooku.

After being convinced by Fives about how his duty of saving a patient's life overrides all orders, AZ-3 proceeds to do an atomic-level brain scan on Tup, whereby they discovered a tumor (which is in fact, his inhibitor chip). Nala Se walks onto AZ-3, and denounces the existence of a tumour and instead states it to be a virus. Back in Fives' medical room, he decries the plans for Tup's termination and convinces AZ-3 to do a biopsy. After setting a false intruder alarm, AZ-3 extracts the tumour from Tup's brain only to have Nala Se and Shaak Ti walk on them. In a conference with Chancellor Palpatine, Shaak Ti proposes that the tumour be sent back to the Jedi Temple for analysis. The Chancellor on the other hand, suggests it should be sent to the state-of-the-art Grand Republic Medical Facility. With Nala Se backing the Chancellor's decision, Shaak Ti has no choice but to agree.


	2. The talks

The talks

Captain Rex was just explaining all this (the prologue, which to those who did not read it is just what happened in the first couple of episodes in Season 6 up till the part where Fives discovers the implant in Tup's brain) to Fox(a clone trooper). He was saying, "Now I want you to tell me what happened next."

"How d'you expect me to know?"

"You, my friend were given the order to kill Fives."

"I admit that. But that and what you are telling me are two completely different things. Your story is unbelievably crazy. And I would like you to tell me how you even found that out."

Rex smiled. He knew that Fox had also been investigating about the case. Rex himself had found out about it from the robot that was in the hospital and had helped Fives. He said, "That is a small matter. Leave my story out of this. Just tell me what happened that night."

Fox sighed. "Fives had become rogue and so I was given orders from Chancellor Palpatine to hunt him down and kill him. I followed my orders. That's it."

Rex tried to connect the dots. A thought was coming to him. He thought that he should think about it later. He had already revealed too much to Fox and he had a bad feeling about that. So he said, "Thank you for spending your time with me Fox."

"As always, it is an honor" said Fox though Rex thought he could sense a slight sense of arrogance and jealousy in his voice. This confused Rex because those two feelings usually did not go hand in hand. But then again these feelings would fit perfectly in Rex's still forming conspiracy theory.

Rex thought to himself, "What if the Chancellor was the conspirator i.e. what if he wanted to hide the fact that there was an implant in Tup's brain? And for what reason? Did he plant it there?" Then Rex started cursing himself for revealing the information to Fox. He could be an agent of the Chancellor. That would reason for the arrogance in his voice and his jealousy could be reasoned to Rex's position. Rex already had made up his mind that the Chancellor had planted the implant in Tup's brain and now Rex had another thought.

He scanned his brain the next day and he found that the same implant was there in his brain. He thought to himself, "Why didn't any clone ever scan their brain? This chip must be there in all of our brains! Now why did the Chancellor do this? I cannot risk telling this to anyone else however."

Fox had right away gone to the Chancellor after the meeting and reported what had happened to Palpatine. Palpatine said, "Though we recognize the great capabilities of Captain Rex he has turned into a menace. Arrest him and bring him to me for questioning. And don't breathe a word of this to everyone or else there will be pandemonium in the streets. And we certainly cannot afford that. Now go and take with you a squadron of men."

Meanwhile in the Jedi Council Ahsoka Tano was exiled.


	3. Author's note(long due)

I seriously owe all of you an apology. I could blame this on four things-

1\. Busy with other fanfics

2\. Busy with exams

3\. Ran out of ideas

4\. I'm lazy and I'm bored

So I think I'll go with 1 and 2 and partially 3 also. I'm trying to make it as unique as possible from other captain rex and rexsoka stories so it's kind of tough. And yes, I am going to continue this story. Plot ideas, new characters, new character sketches of old and new characters and jokes are all welcome in the review column. Hope to bring in the next chapter within this week. I'm making it long, long like 5000 words maybe.

Cheers. Peace out.


	4. A daring escape

**Chapter 4**

**Ahsoka**

_I repeat: This is Ahsoka Tano. Is there anyone out there? Is there anyone?_ Six weeks. Six weeks I've been living in the jungles of Kashyyyk after my ship crashed. I still curse myself for leaving the Jedi Order even after I'd been pardoned. Sometimes I just pity myself for leading such a rough life. Even though I left the Order for good reason, there are many days when I would gladly go back. Except of course, I've got to keep my honor and dignity.

Kashyyyk _is_ inhabited. So that doesn't mean no one is looking for me. Perhaps they've just muted me after I've blared into their signals non-stop. After all, an ex-Jedi calling the Wookies for help isn't usual. And no matter how much I walk around, I see nobody. That leads me to two conclusions, one- I'm going in circles and two-the Seperatists have taken control of Kashyyyk. Both conclusions are equally possible. Without my expert help, the Jedi mustn't be doing well. I may have left the Jedi Order but that doesn't mean I don't care about the fate of the world. So in case my second conclusion proves true, I run forward. My lightsaber's hungry to kill droids.

-**Third person**

"_Check. I'm in pursuit. Suspect suspects. Yes sir.__** That**__ just proves that I'm correct. Sorry sir, I'm going in now." _

With that, Fox cut the transmission and signaled the platoon to advance. He continued to keep a close eye on Rex who was around the corner. And then Fox saw what Rex was doing.

"_Sir, the suspect is taking with him Fives' body. I have no idea what he plans on doing with. I will stop him at all costs" _Fox muttered under his breath into his communicator_. _And then he walked across the corner and shouted-

"Platoon! Open fire on Captain Rex! A Code Black has been issued against him by the Jedi Order and the Chancellor. Destroy him _at all costs"_ Twenty men emerged behind Fox. Rex might be one man, but the Chancellor was taking no chances. No chances at all. Rex turned around and saw Fox and his twenty men. Rex was not wearing clone uniform. He was wearing a red striped shirt, a black pant and a brown belt. He opened his mouth and said, "Brother! Don't do this. The Chancellor is evil. He is controlling you! You can still join me!"

Fox's gun wavered. But waver it did only for a moment. "You're not my brother. _You _are an evil traitor" Twenty one blaster bolts were all aimed at the lone former captain. Each time a blaster fired, Rex felt a pang in his heart, knowing that there was no going back now, and he would never see his brothers again. Rex, carrying Fives in his hands, ducked with as much agility as an athlete. And then, with no other escape, he jumped. He jumped straight out of the glass building, shattering the glass. He fumbled with his belt as he fell at life threatening speed towards the ground.

20 meters from impact

He finally managed to remove his belt with one hand, balancing Fives on his shoulder with the other hand. He then threw the buckle-end of the belt upwards.

10 meters from impact

He pressed a button and the belt expanded in length and the buckle lunged towards the building. The buckle hooked itself to the building, 50 meters above Rex, after it had transformed into a hook. Where the hook met the building, glass broke, but the hook was latched to the building and stayed firm.

5 meters from impact

Rex broke his fall. The belt had cost him a lot but it had morphed into a kind of grappling hook and saved his life. No one was about, but Rex wouldn't expect anyone to be. After all it was a secret Clone burial chamber. The Chancellor had not approved of it but Anakin ha helped him set it up for the most heroic and courageous Clones who had died. As Rex descended, he wondered how he would accomplish what he planned on doing. Only _once _before had he heard of someone returning from death. And _that_ was that kid, Ahsoka.

As Rex's feet touched the ground, out of the building came Fox followed by his twenty men. Rex did not want to kill any of his brothers. He prayed for forgiveness and then without wasting a minute, took out his blaster out of his pocket and sent a blaster bolt straight to Fox's chest. The bullet met its mark and Fox fell on the ground breathing heavily. "I….I'm sorry brother. I…I'm sorry…..y…you….are right…you always were…kill me….kill me…I have dishonored our brotherhood enough"

"No brother you've not dishonored anyone." Rex said but even so he shot another blaster bolt at Fox, this time to his forehead, to end his suffering. Fox's men watched in shock and awe. Rex couldn't take Fox to a hospital, he himself was a wanted man, and so he had to kill Fox. But he didn't want to slaughter the twenty clones around him. He kissed Fox's forehead, whispered "May you rest in peace" into his ear and disintegrated him with his blaster. He then stood up and addressed the clones in front of him, "Brothers! Commander Fox has died today. He was a good man, he _was. _That was before the blasted Chancellor befuddled his brain. Just before he died, Fox realized what he had done. He had killed Trooper Fives and he almost killed me. The Chancellor yet does not know that Fox has failed in capturing me. As long as he doesn't know, we are safe. A chip is implanted in all of your brains that I'm afraid cannot be removed. But I believe neither can it be activated under a certain time. We are safe until then. So till then, will you join me?"

Minutes passed. And then finally all of them said in unison, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good. Now let's get going. Three hundred clones are marching towards us as we speak."

Rex knew exactly what he was talking about. For ten ships had just landed at the Low Altitude Assault Transport, not five hundred meters away, each carrying thirty troops. And at the helm of the troopers was Tarkin.

"We're so screwed"

"Rex, ex-captain of the 501st, you have now been officially stripped of all of your responsibilities, duties and powers. An arrest warrant has been issued against you and it would do you well to leave Fives' body and follow after me."

Rex knew that there was no chance that his small group of twenty clones could defeat the three hundred clones that Tarkin was leading. Rex remembered Tarkin from a particular mission report….it was the Citadel…..Tarkin knew some key information and yet he decided to disclose it first with the Chancellor…..at that time it had seemed normal, but now it made sense, he was one of the Chancellor's dogs. Wherever Rex looked, there were more enemies. First Fox, now Tarkin, who next? Rex shuddered at the thought. He shook his head and decided to deal with the present. Though the thought of fleeing invoked shame and disgust within Rex, it was the only reasonable solution to the situation at hand. But how could they flee? Rex whispered, "What is your name?" to the trooper next to him.

"Marty"

"Marty, can you fly a ship?"

"Yes"

"Good I want you to steal one of their ships when it looks clear"

"Okay"

Rex dropped Fives' body and out loud he said to Tarkin, "I'll come with you. But at least tell me who you're working for?"

Tarkin laughed, "You think I'll tell you? Just come here" he said oblivious to the fact that Rex knew his master.

There were still eyes on the ships. Rex had to do something drastic….he took out his blaster as quickly as he could and shot at Tarkin.

The blaster-bolt ricocheted mid-air and Rex had to dive to avoid it. This time Tarkin laughed heavily, "You seriously thought that I'd come so close to you without a force field around me? You clones are so dumb. And now that I realize that you're unwilling to come, Squadron 1 and 2, advance towards Rex and arrest him!"

And two squadrons marched towards Rex. Rex knew time was running out. He had to act fast. He shouted, "I'M COMING!" as loudly as he could and drove madly towards Tarkin. He shoved aside clones that were making their way towards him and chaos erupted. Rex's 'I'm coming!' had caught everyone off guard and immediately Tarkin asked all the sixty clones of squadrons one and two to subdue Rex. But then they were so occupied with Rex that they did not think upon the possibility of Rex's squad of twenty troops taking action. Any clone that came close to Rex was immediately killed. Rex had overcome his struggle to take his brothers' lives, for it had turned into a battle of survival. In spite of Tarkin's instructions to 'subdue' Rex, the clones were aiming for the kill. As a blaster bolt missed Rex by an inch, Marty made his way towards Larty (Low Altitude Assault Transport)

Marty was actually a nickname given to him by some of his fellow brothers for the amount of time he spent in the Larty. 'Marty in the Larty' they used to call him. He'd grown to become very fond of ships, and though his main duty was that of a soldier he could fly almost any ship on any day. Marty recounted all of this and smiled. He was almost there.

The nineteen clones did not go unnoticed for more than five minutes and more and more blasters were being aimed at the small group of clones. Tarkin let out two more squadrons; these were aimed for Rex's squad. The clones could only take so much.

Fortunately, the door was open. Marty opened the door and entered into a galaxy of controls which were as familiar as day for Marty. He had no time to lose and started the ship. This was where the hard part started. With the ship's engine buzzing, all eyes were on the ship except Rex's, for he was the only one who knew that that was going to happen. That gave him the split second advantage and finished off enemy clones close by. Tarkin immediately asked two squads to aim at the ship and Marty swerved to avoid the blaster bolts. Rex pointed towards his squad and Marty understood. Unfortunately so did Tarkin. With six squads busy, he sent two more to cover Rex's squad and not allow then to escape. But that was a blunder, for outside Tarkin's force field the clones were vulnerable and it was target practice for Marty. Tarkin cursed to himself and entered a ship of his own and as quick as lightning rammed into Marty's ship. By then, Marty had loaded the nineteen clones into the ship and all twenty of them felt the impact of the ram. Rex dived, ducked and jumped his way through the clones around him, picked up Fives' body and reached the ship. The door opened just as Tarkin was getting ready for a killer blow. Rex entered, Marty swerved and Tarkin smashed into the ship's tail. It was too late and Marty swept away.

**Auth note: I was busy for a week or so and couldn't write. I whipped this up as fast as I could. I wanted to finish Ahsoka on Kashyyyk in this chapter but I couldn't keep you all waiting for too long. How d'you like it? Please comment, follow and favorite the story if you liked it. Any old or new characters you'd like to see? Any plot ideas? Would you like to see more description? More about Marty? All suggestions are most welcome. The support I've received has been great so far! Thanks a lot to all of you for reading this. Expect the next chapter within a week or two; you can be sure it'll be eventful. **

**Cheers. Peace out.**

**WoF**


	5. To Kashyyyk it is!

**A/N:Here is the fourth chapter. My thank you's go to CaptainRex12 for beta-ing my story. Also to everyone who's followed and favorited this story: PhantomXWolf, sexiespikelover, Kristianthedane, Moritaka, CaptainRex12 and Iron Robin, thank you**

**Captain Rex**  
The horror. The pain. The agony. It's almost too much for this poor Captain. Who'd ever think that I'd almost be brought down by a measly bolt to the leg? Just awesome! Great example! But I can't alert my team, they've just escaped after a thrilling encounter with Tarkin and they are pumped up. I'm slowly making my way to where the med kit is. I can treat myself, but unfortunately I'm caught dead in the act by a soldier.  
"The captain has been hit!" he said and alerted every single one of the twenty soldiers. Just great. Soon everyone is rushing to me and I'm suffocating. I don't want to shout out loud and make the men around me retreat with fear. They'll be worried now… fear worry….fearry? Yeah they'll be 'fearry' if I shout at them. The swarming only lasts for some time and someone ties up my wound. All this big deal just because I'm a lousy captain. Anyway, this'll be the perfect opportunity to get to learn these guys. First, I ask the guy who's tying up my wound, "Soldier, what's your name?"  
"Maxy, sir"  
I nod and turn to the soldier who had alerted everyone that I was hit. "And yours?"  
"Kenys" he pronounced it like kin-ice  
I raise an eyebrow and ask, "That's a strange name. Any particular reason?"  
"Yes, sir. It's a variation of 'Keen eyes', for those I have and can spot a droid gunship a mile away.  
"Wow" I nod again. Maxy must've been feeling jealous because I didn't compliment him and says, "And I can heal anyone within that one mile"  
"That's awesome" I say. Fortunately, the jealous and rude Maxy didn't catch my half-heartedness. I don't mean to mark him as a bad soldier because he does have talents and sometimes rudeness and jealousy come involuntarily no matter how much you train. So I won't judge him now, and neither will I judge the other eighteen soldiers right now. Actually, seventeen. I already know Marty. Coming to think of him, I still haven't thanked him. But thanking him would show my outright affection towards him on the spot which is equal to nineteen mad and jealous soldiers. So I'll get to the 'thank you so much' later and get on to the real matters at hand.  
"Soldiers! You've joined my hand against the evil Chancellor and so I thank you" there's no reason I shouldn't thank the whole group, "But escaping from one of his 'minions', so to say, isn't the end" I know I'm messing with their happiness but it ain't going to last forever, so better now than later, when they'll be almost drunk in their happiness, "In fact, it's only the beginning. By joining hands with me, I'm afraid you've marked yourself as a traitor and an outcast and will be hunted by the Republic-" A young soldier with spiky hair interrupts me. "Why weren't we told this earlier?"  
Okay. C'mon Rex. Keep calm. Don't go raging bull on him. Keeping my anger in check I ask him, "What's your name soldier?"  
"Phantom" **A/N: This one is for you PhantomXWolf! Hope you're reading this!**  
"So…Phantom….if you'd known that you'd be an outcast…would you have stayed?" I'm going in slow…  
"Sir…you wouldn't understand…."  
"Understand what?! You have nothing. Nothing to stay for. You take everything you care about with you." I see him flinch with uncertainty. Oh…my…it cannot be…the last soldier who was accused of this and admitted it was executed. Still let me hope it isn't true, "What? Did you leave anything back? Your teddy bear?"  
I hear a few chuckles but those are stooped right in their tracks by a glare from me. Yep, that's me. An angry raging and glaring bull. Exactly what I swore I wouldn't be when that giant caterpillar landed on me.  
"No sir…um…" he blushed. Yep, he just crossed off any chance of the reason for why he would stay back was something else. He had a crush, worse, he was in love. I'm kind sometimes and I'm gonna save this kid from utter embarrassment. Our eyes meet and he understands that I know, I ask him, "So you're staying?" his eyes flood with relief and he salutes me with a 'Sir, yes, sir'  
"Good, good. And everyone- no 'sir' business around here. As I've just said-we are outcasts. There is no need for any extra degree of formality. We are all equals and you will speak to me by my name as I will all of you. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Rex"  
"Now…my plan"

* * *

**3rd person**  
Ahsoka cleared the branches around her and a clear sight was in view. She was finally out of the forest. She could spot smoke coming from a building on the horizon. It was still a long journey. Though she was tired after a long walk through the forest, a boost of adrenaline pushed her forward as did the fact that the journey was almost over.

Sweating and panting Ahsoka stopped to catch her breath. She had come across no transport of any sight, no sign of human activity on her way to the building. Slowly and surely, all the possibilities drifted towards the Separatists annexing the planet. She hid behind a rock a hundred meters away from the building. Ahsoka realized that it was a fort, three stories high. Keeping guard were droids, three on the terrace, three on the second story. Resting her back on the handy rock, Ahsoka made sure she had everything she needed. Her light saber, obviously. Her blaster, just in case. Her walkie-talkie. That'd be useless so she left it behind and creeped out of her hiding place. She was quickly spotted by a droid. The droid whined, "WHO GOES THERE?"  
Ahsoka smiled. She took out her light saber and extended it. "Just an ex-Jedi who wants to destroy you" The six droids on watch were no match for Ahsoka. Within seconds they all lay in heaps of metal. She accidently crunched one that fell in front of her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean you any harm" Ahsoka said. With a very agile leap, Ahsoka made it to the first story. The fort was small, and that was the whole mystery for Ahsoka. Surely, Dooku wouldn't keep forts with such meagre security on a captured planet.  
She peeked through the window and to her utmost surprise saw with her own eyes…..

Tarkin, in the flesh talking with Chancellor Palpatine, also in the flesh

Shock took me at once. I hid myself from the window and shook my head. I always felt that Tarkin was against the Jedi, especially when he influenced the Council so much to exile me…but even the Chancellor? Well life is full of surprises, they must be Dooku's spies. Both of them are talking freely and I listen carefully to their conversation.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what do you suppose we do now?"  
"Well yes, the situation is tricky but not to a high extent, I'm sure we can keep a hold on Kashyyyk without the Jedi knowing."

No doubt at all. Kashyyyk belongs to the Separatists. Tarkin and the Chancellor are evil.

"That's not the whole problem Chancellor, the Clone Wars have been waging incessantly with no side gaining too much ground."  
"Don't worry, Tarkin" he pointed something on the table that I couldn't quite see, "This Jedi has vexed us a lot, but not anymore, he is slowly gaining anger and rage, he will be one of my pawns soon enough"

I shudder. I wouldn't want to be that Jedi. I debate whether I should leap through the window and take a glance at the picture of whatever Jedi it is. Soon enough, I decide against it. I still haven't solved the low security mystery...there's a gateway below. I rest my legs on the first story barrier and bend downwards, i.e., if there was support below I'd be standing on my head. But instead I make a very unsubtle hole into the gate and to my surprise I see a thousand droids all staring at me. I'd love to stay and chat with Anakin and tell him that he's being deceived but there's no time. I jump off and look around for a ship that can take me away. I curse for there's only one inside the gate, which means defeating hundred droids. Even for an ex-Jedi, trust me, not my usual day. I'd do anything not to have to face those filthy droids, but if I want to, I gotta make a different plan fast. The gate is opening and I've just dodged one bolt. I make my way as fast as I can to the back of the building, where six guards are on watch. I defeat them easily and make a hole. It's not deep enough and I'm still staring flat cement. I drill deeper with my light saber and I finally break through. I jump through, jump into the ship just as the droids turn towards me. The ship looks awesome, but every ship has its breaking point. A thousand bolts aimed right at the ship, resulted in quite a few emergency alerts inside the pilot room. Pilot room? That's the only damned room! Fortunately, I can still move and I do so and blast away.

As soon as I'm sure I'm a safe distance away...I curse myself. I could have seen that picture. It could have been someone I know. Anakin, Plo-Koon…I just don't know. My acrobatic skills may have saved me but my thinking skills well...don't ask. What really hurts me is my stupidness in not even making sure that my friends were not in trouble... the Chancellor and Tarkin are only two men….I could have easily defeated them. I can't turn back now.

Coming to the present, after the droids hit my ship, I lost the hyperspace drive. And yes, I don't know how to fix it. Looks like I'll either have to stay in space for forever or land for forever also unless I join hands with the Separatists or the Republic frees it. I would love to land and give myself another chance to alert Anakin but you know what? Let me stay in space. Call me crazy or whatever you like but I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Marty**

So Rex's been keeping us busy. I'm clearly the best pilot around and Rex has asked me to go to a cryptic location, 'Go to the bird's eye for resurrection' I mean like who needs resurrection and where the heck is this bird's eye. I really yearn to leave the cockpit and go ask him where I'm really supposed to go but the captain's locked himself in a room. I decide to go to a place that's familiar yet foreign. I'm not blind and I know that across the galaxy we'll be hunted. In fact, now that I think of it, we won't be rivals for everyone, what if there are _other _outcasts? _Others _who are good and just and yet have been exiled? _Others _who are powerful, tough and kind and would be willing to join with us? Join with us for what? What purpose do we serve floating in space? Are we just going to be forgotten? Because if that's so I might just leave now. Because if life is for anything, it's to be remembered.

"MARTY?!"

I'm certainly startled. I turn around in surprise to see the Captain. Turns out that I'd dozed off with my philosophical thoughts.

"What's wrong Cap-" I stopped and started again undoing my mistake, "What's wrong, Rex?" It's really tough treating Rex like my equal. He's so bold and awesome, there's no one who manages to come close to him. But whenever I try to address the Captain by his more than deserved seniority he gives me devious glares. He's been giving those out to everyone if they also go by calling him 'Captain' or even if someone's been misbehaving. Those killer glares are his signature moves.

"Everything Marty"

"What do you mean?" I say. How can _everything _be wrong? Perhaps Rex has been thinking the same stuff I've been. He's realized that we're serving no purpose. Serving no greater good.

Rex sighed, "Look Marty first of all I haven't thanked you enough for getting us out of that mess with Tarkin"

"Well now you are" I try to come up with my best smile but for some reason it seems forged and fades away.

"That's beside the point. The main thing is- I can't trust anyone"

"What do you mean?" I've just repeated the same sentence I said seconds ago. Rex doesn't notice thankfully.

"You know Tarkin? I knew him once, back in my early days, young, bold, fearless, now? He's been played with by the Chancellor and he's changed. Nothing exterior, but interior, he's like popped. Everything straight to his master. All of you are good men, really good men. But so was Tarkin. So was he"

I clap. I do the stupidest thing I could do in front of the Captain. He doesn't mind. That's one thing I like about him. He allows us to humor him and ourselves for he knows that things are grim. Then…_lightbulb_.

"Why are you confiding with _me_?"

Rex shrugged. "I don't know. You seem like a good guy-"

"But so did Tarkin"

"So did Tarkin…but I don't know….you just seem different" said the captain with his veteran instinct.

Wow, that's one compliment that the Captain rarely dishes out. Probably never did before now. But I've got to stay focused.

"So that's why you gave me that cryptic destination!"

"Yeah, I'd hoped that you would figure it out but it was always a tough one"

"So where are we going"

"Kashyyyk. We're going to try to get this guy back from the dead with the help of this ex-Jedi….uhhh you get the point…just get there and you'll find a ship orbiting the planet, we've got to board the ship. Explanations later"

**A/N: So how did you like it? If I haven't made a character with your name in the story I apologize. There's still about fifteen more clones to fill your names with! I may end up not mentioning all of you as my OC's, but I hope you understand. Anyway, R&amp;R, F&amp;F. Any new or old characters you'd like to see. Any plot ideas? Any deaths? Please tell me!**

**Cheers. Peace out.**

**WoF**


	6. On board the Marty-ship!

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for like uh 3 months? This chapter's for Hellman76, That-girl-from-outer-space6, ariblack, .7, Oberon1901, Rodrigo Guinea, Saint of All Saints 01 and Queen Sound for following and favorite-ing this story. Anyways I'll be sticking more towards 3****rd**** person view from now onwards, I may bring it to 1****st****/2****nd**** person view in alternate chapters. R&amp;R, F&amp;F and all that nice stuff. Now the fifth, action packed, uber awesome chapter before your eyes-**

Rex was regretting his not-so-long-ago talk with Marty already. It was most certainly the worst talk Rex had ever had with anyone. So instead of confronting Phantom like he'd planned to, Rex leaned on the wall and watched Phantom from a distance.

_Wild eyes-his facial hair was a mess._

Sure, there may be some 'unfriendlies' on board, so to speak, but what could Rex do about that? As soon as they reached Kashyyyk every single one of them would know that they were there. None of them were galactic fools.

_Others grew their hair after joining the crew but had kept their limits. Phantom had not._

But then again, they'd be gone from Kashyyyk after picking up VIP #1. Gone in an instant. Maybe it wasn't the worst talk he ever had, Rex thought brightening up.

_One of the soldiers cracked a joke and many erupted in laughter. Phantom did too._

Then there was the simple matter of Marty. Rex shouldn't have dished out that praise there. Sure, Marty had great potential-that didn't mean Rex had to ignore his obvious youth and inexperience. With such praise, the young soldier would be over the top. Probably handing presents to all the soldiers.

_Phantom's pale lips were clear in view. Had those lips ever touched another's?_

Rex chuckled. Who was he kidding? Marty wasn't a jumped up idiot. He wouldn't be over the top. But surely he would feel an extra level of responsibility. An extra level of pride. Rex had to bring him down to earth? Why hadn't Marty taken the ship to Kashyyyk yet? That'd be a good reason to scold him….not like he wanted to. But first things first- le confrontation de Phantom.

"What the-?" Phantom let out as he was pummeled into a corner. The ship was huge and Rex was the only one who could hear his yelps.

"LET ME GO!" Phantom struggled but Rex had an iron grip, "I thought you told me that you wanted me to meet a friend of yours!"

"And you have met him. He's standing right in front of you" Rex said. He held both of Phantom's hands in one of his hand while his other hand held his collar keeping him where he was. They were in a lonely corner.

"Ha ha ha very funny!" Phantom said glaring at Rex, "I guess you're not the great-and-brave guy everyone says you are."

"I would be expecting a thank you after saving your ass back there!"

Phantom relaxed a bit, "So that's what this is about…."

"Yes! This is what it is about!" Rex said impatiently, removing Phantom from his grip.

Phantom loosened up. "Was this really necessary?"

"What?"

"You know all this- I WANT TO KILL YOU HARRY POTTER! – stuff that you were doing to me?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Rex asked questioningly. Phantom stood calmly with his hands behind his back while Rex relaxed with a foot on the wall.

"Never mind that, but was it really necessary?"

Rex shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could trust you"

"And-?"

"I think I can"

Phantom released a sigh of relief.

"Now open up" Rex said a bit urgently. "You know, I've never told anyone about this, not even my best friends. She said it would make things dangerous." Phantom sighed and scratched the back of his head. He started walking in the small cabin they were enclosed in. He laughed, "Love is a funny thing. A man like you will never understand anything about it. It makes a courageous and dutiful person like me- different"

"Different?"

"Yes. Different- in a good way. Around her, I felt happy, I was a completely different person- I liked that person…"

"Who's the 'her' we are discussing here again? A senator?"

"A Jedi. And I'd rather not disclose anymore", Phantom said. Rex raised his eyebrows and said, "Well then what happened?"

Phantom's eyes turned dark as he took a seat on a bench, "Cody." A tear couldn't bear it anymore and decided to give it's all and all- sky diving from the eye, "I was assigned to report to Cody. Cody prohibited any contact with anyone other than him and fellow troopers. I know that I was meant to serve as a soldier but Cody transported our whole lot to a different planet."

"Any clone commander would have done that"

Phantom shook his head, "I don't know. He was only my second commander. My first, Commander Mikey, hardly cared when I requested for leave. He would accept it then and there and didn't bother. She would come and meet me when I couldn't- even if I was on a different planet and I would do the same to meet her when she couldn't. Besides, Cody didn't even allow her to see me. Commander Mikey allowed any Jedi to enter so it was normal when she came. But for Cody, no one was allowed to meet the troopers. He must have thought of himself as the absolute power" Phantom shook his head, now his eyes filled with rage and sadness, "Then she died- in battle of course." More tears were inspired by the first tear's heroics and jumped out of Phantom's eye.

Rex just said, "I'm sorry" and left leaving Phantom to mourn his loss alone; he watched his tears jump out.

* * *

"Marty?"

"Marty?"

"MARTY?!" Rex shouted into Marty's ear as he snoozed. Marty sat up groggily and punched Rex in the stomach.

"Five minutes dude- lemme sleep" he said and dozed off.

Rex kicked Marty in the shin- repeatedly.

"OW!" Marty said shooting up his leg. He was wide awake now, "What was that for?"

Rex couldn't believe Marty was even asking that. "Do you know what you are supposed to be doing?" he asked quietly

"Yes!" Rex nodded, motioning him to elaboratre.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping on board the Marty-ship!" Rex pushed Marty down his seat

"GET OUT!" he shouted, "You don't deserve to be here, you lazy- arrogant-idiot!" he was roaring now, kicking Marty with each phrase, The other soldiers were bound to hear him.

Marty got up, struggling to do so. He bent his head low.

"I guess I was wrong, You aren't better than the other soldiers- you're worse"

"Im srry" Marty mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry"

"Explain yourself"

Marty still hung his head while remaining in stand-at-ease. "I'm a naturally sleepy person"

Rex lifted his eyebrows, "Also a person who likes to call people 'dude' , likes to be arrogant, likes to punch people while they're sleepy"

Marty nodded, raised his head and grinned, "I believe that covers it all. Unless you want to count my unexplainable sleep singing"

Rex did not appreciate Marty's humor, "Get us to Kashyyyk now. I'm giving you one last chance. Time is running out for her. "

"Who? And how do you know time is running out for her?"

"It wouldn't be in my position to disclose that. And I received a message from her- coincidentally I need her help" With the dead body in the back, he reminded himself, also he didn't want the whole place to start stinking…


	7. The Traitor Pt 1

**A/N:This chapter's for cloudfone4029, CAPTAIN JASE-412, silveren and KTAmerica for following the story. Sorry for posting so less but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. I'll post the second part of the chapter shortly(like in 2 or 3 days)**

* * *

Ahsoka's heart did a happy dance as a Republic ship appeared in clear view. It had only been an hour ago when she had received the message:

**This is Captain Rex. I've received your message and I'm heading your way as I speak. Things are actually a little complicated but don't worry I'll explain everything. I'll be coming in a lone small Republic carrier so you'll know its me.**

Not knowing who to trust, she had sent a distress message to Rex. Anakin would be her first choice but he was too close to the Jedi Council. Wherever he went he would have to alert the Council and she didn't want anything to do with the Council. Not only that, but he was a little too close to the Chancellor. She still couldn't believe that Palpatine was so evil considering how close he was with Anakin. Anakin would have surely sensed that his loyalty lied with the Separatists.

Other than him, her options were limited and so she took a gamble and sent a distress message to Rex and the results were unfolding in front of her eyes. Still unable to believe what she saw, she turned around and the happiness was gone. Jumping out of hyperspace was a Separatist fleet.

* * *

Rex could see the Separatist ship Ahsoka was in but he also saw the Separatist fleet jumping out of hyperspace.  
He cursed to himself and proceeded quickly to Marty.  
"Marty!"  
"Yes Captain?" Marty answered.  
"I'm not the captain Marty! Can you see that Separatist fleet there?"  
"Yes! And I can even see a separate Separatist ship! We're surrounded by the enemy! What're we doing here?"  
"Remember that everyone is our enemy. The Republic is corrupted. And we're looking to reach the lone Separatist ship."  
"Who's in it?"  
"Ahsoka Tano" Rex replied coolly.  
"The ex-"  
"Yes! The ex-Jedi! Just as we're ex-clones! We've found ourselves an ally. But can you avoid the Separatist fleet, get Ahsoka out of there and escape?"  
Marty gulped, "That'll be tough. But from where did the Separatist fleet come?"  
"I don't know…but I fear we have a traitor on board"

Marty nodded grimly, "We'll have to land on Kashyyyk. It'll also make it tougher for the Separatists to follow us"

* * *

**We're here! And as you must have noticed so have a Separatist fleet. Luckily it's not too big but it's certainly big enough to destroy all of us in a short period of time. Meet us on Kashyyyk, just follow us down. Again, luckily both of our ships are small while the Separatist fleet's ships are huge. We can move around below the ship's atmosphere and destroy the small scout ships or whatever they decide to send against us.**

**Yours,**  
**Rex**

Ahsoka didn't waste time and directed her ship back to Kasyyyk. In hindsight, it was stupid for her to stay in space, she should have stayed in Kashyyyk.

* * *

Rex knew his luck was running out fast. His ship's shield was already not the most powerful thing in the galaxy and added to that the energy shield's power was at 40%. He hadn't bothered about it earlier but now it would be a major problem. He was beginning to feel that they would be shot out of space before reaching Kashyyyk. He looked at the small fighter jet his ship held. They could make it if…

"I'll do it"  
Rex turned n. Behind him was Maxy, the short soldier who Rex had marked down as an arrogant good for nothing guy.  
"Do what?" Rex asked though he had a good idea what Maxy wanted to do.  
"I'll go in the jet and distract some of the fleet's attention"  
"No it won't work-"  
"You know better than anyone that that's the only thing that'll work. The shield's at 30%. I know I've been an idiot around here but I'll do it"  
"No-"  
"It'll be for all of you"

Rex didn't know what he was doing. In a daze he opened the hangar and let Maxy leave in the jet. He closed it and knew that one of the best soldiers in his squad had just died.

* * *

"Rex we're entering the atmosphere! Ahsoka is right behind us!" Keenis told Rex. He had just gone to Marty and had found out what was happening. The fact that they'd come there for Ahsoka was common news on the ship.  
"And behind her will be the Separatists. They'll lose track of us as we dart around."  
Rex walked towards Marty and was surprised to see about five soldiers surrounding him.  
"What's going on?" Rex asked worried.  
One of the soldiers laughed, "Nothing. We're just interested to know where we're going. Rex will be worried about almost anything"  
Rex smiled, "And you are?"  
"Mantis" he said beaming, "I made the name myself"  
Rex just shook his head and turned to Marty.  
"Have we reached the surface?"  
"Yeah. Now the fun begins."  
"I just-" The ship shook.

"What happened?!"Rex demanded  
"We have a fuel leak! They've got a shot at us! We're going down!"  
Rex cursed. This was too unlucky.

"Everyone head to the hangar! We need to leave fast!" The ship had a small hangar where the jet had previously been present.  
"Marty? What are you going to do?"  
"I'll keep the ship in air for as long as I need to! I'll catch up!" Marty said.  
Rex looked like he wanted to argue but Marty shook his head.  
"I won't die okay? I swear!"  
Rex nodded and headed towards Phantom, Mantis and the others. They'd have to fight.


	8. The Traitor Pt 2

A/N:This chapter's for missredkat.

"Jump on the count of three!" Rex shouted.  
"ONE, TWO, THREE!"  
They all jumped, fearless and as a single unit. They rolled; broke their fall and they were unharmed.  
Rex turned back as he watched Marty draw the Seperatists off-track. They had already told Ahsoka what had happened and she would rendezvous with Rex there but Marty…  
Marty fought off the Seperatist ships. In a bold move, he swept his carrier down and attacked one of the Seperatist ships from the bottom, damaging it.  
"Marty!" Rex shouted as a Seperatist jet got a hit on the Republic carrier. One of the carrier's wings burst up in flames and it crashed into the ground a mile away with full force. It eroupted into flames and smoke escaped.  
A tear trickled down Rex's cheek. Marty. Marty was dead. His most trusted soldier, dead…  
He bent down on one knee mourning for Marty.  
"It's okay" a familiar voice said.  
Rex got up and looked back. It was Ahsoka. He smiled weakly and nodded, "It's been a long time, kid."  
"It sure has, but can you tell me what's complicated?"  
"Not yet!" Keenis shouted, "I see a battalion of droids heading our way! Marty's diversion didn't work! There was a Separatist squadron to start out with and at the most there's a section in the sky. It's a miracle that only so many ships tracked us but they'll still destroy us."  
Rex smiled, "Phantom, you got the bazooka?"  
"Yep"  
"okay hold your aim and wait for the battleship.."  
But it'll have a shield!"  
"Which is weakest at the bottom! Marty damaged that part. You're good with a bazooka?"  
"Oh am I…." Phantom said and steadied himself. He could now see the battleship.  
"Everyone take cover!" Phantom shouted. For a clear shot, he'd have to stay in the open. The battleship passed over him shooting and Phantom took his shot.  
"Boom!" he said as the ship twirled and crashed a few miles away.  
"Nice! But how many more shots do you have?"Rex asked  
"Uhhh I'm out of ammo"  
"Damn. Ahsoka can you handle that jet?"  
"'Course" Ahsoka said. She jumped into the air gracefully and fell on the incoming jet. She cut a hole on the top and killed the passengers.  
"Who were inside?" Rex asked.  
"Just some droids. But now we've got our way out of here."  
"No we haven't. We've got 20 odd people here and that jet can only hold 5, 10 at the most. And nobody's being left behind"  
You want to take the carrier?!" Mantis asked. Rex nodded.  
"But there's-" Mantis started.  
"Yeah. There's a 1000 strong droid army between here and the carrier. So everyone gather behind this rock and we'll discuss strategy."  
Everyone hid behind the x continued, "This is going to be difficult. So I'm going to ask this once- anyone wants to be a coward and leave in the jet?"  
No one replied.  
"Good" Rex said. Just then the jet exploded. Out in the open it was an easy target for the droids. Rex cringed. 'Forgot about that" he muttered.  
Ahsoka shook her head, "That would have helped us so much!"  
"Okay okay" Rex said, "But let's focus on strategy. Does anyone have grenades? Half of them raised their hands.  
"Okay. You'll throw the grenades in the front. Now we're dividing the squad into four groups. Front, flank will consist of four soldiers led by Phantom, the right flank will also consist of four soldiers led by…" He pointed at a well-built grim soldier.  
"Pat" he said.  
"Right, Pat. These flanks will protect two soldiers each. Keenis and Spitz, right? You'll be on the left. On the right will be Ahsoka and Mantis. You proceed back and we'll crush the droids."  
"Yes sir!"  
Rex shook his head, "Remember! I'm not 'sir'! I'm Rex!"  
They laughed. Rex smiled. It might be their last smiles.

* * *

Rex knew the front would be tough yet the number of droids were overwhelming. The grenades helped a lot. So far, on his side no one had died. He was most worried about the left and right flanks. They didn't have him or Ahsoka…they had Phantom and Pat. Out of the corner of his eye, Rex saw the back flank reach successfully.  
It was chaos. Rex had seen at least 5 soldiers fall, one on his side itself but they were closing in. With a blaster bolt and a lightsabre swipe, the last droids were gone. No one was in the mood to talk. There were only 7 up. 13 had died. 13. 7. The numbers went through Rex's head. Ahsoka approached him and bent on one knee.  
"We did it" she said.  
"With thirteen dead. Thirteen young, brave soldiers are dead. And I didn't even get to know all of them"  
"It could have been worse. We were outnumbered 50 to 1"  
"You don't understand. None of them should have been here. None of them. I dragged them here after killing Fox."  
Rex shook his head, "I'm going to look for Marty's body. And gather all the other bodies, we'll hold a funeral."  
"You want me to come?"  
"No, it's okay. I'll go alone"  
Rex started jogging. He needed some time for himself.

* * *

The ship had fallen on a nearby hill. By the time he had reached it, it was dark. It was a disaster. The ship was ash and smoke still rose. Rex didn't think he'd be able to find Marty's body but he'd have to try…  
"Don't try anything" a voice spoke behind him. A voice he could easily recognize before he turned back with his hands in the air to face the dark figure pointing a blaster at Rex.  
"Marty" Rex said his voice cracking, "Wh..wh..whats the meaning of this? Are the Separatists forcing you to do this?"  
"No one forces me to do anything." Marty said, "Not even you Captain"  
"What are you doing Marty?!" Rex cried out as Marty pressed his blaster against Rex's temple.  
"Sorry Rex. I didn't want to do this, but you've brought me to this…you should have died in that battle over there."  
"Marty how could you? You know better than anyone that the Separatists are evil! What did we ever do to you!"  
"It isn't just about you Rex, it's about the damned Republic. But you won't understand Rex, you never did."  
"Marty.."  
"Yes, me Marty, it was me from the beginning, I alerted the Seperatists, me! Your most trusted soldier! You told all of us that we were equals and yet you Rex, you hid things from the rest of us, you carried out all the plans, you always tried to maintain superiority. Any last words?"  
"Well at least tell me how you managed to escape the spaceship?" Rex said quickly.  
"You do know there's something known as jumping, right" Marty said laughing, "Or are you too stupid to know how to that too?"  
At that moment, Rex flipped back and brought out a blaster from his pocket. He and Marty were equally matched.  
"How-?" Marty said surprised, "I thought, thought you wouldn't bring a blaster here."  
"Under normal conditions, I wouldn't. But some time ago I found a transmitter lying around keyed with imperial codes. I realized I had a traitor aboard. After that I always kept an extra blaster which I never used."  
Marty spat, "Now I guess it's a face-off. I shouldn't have wasted so much time"  
Rex shook his head, "No Marty I don't want to kill you. We clones are brothers Marty. I don't care whose side you're on Marty, who you support, but you never betray your brother. I admit I made a mistake. I should have trusted all of you. I've paid the price. But please Marty, don't do this. Trust me as I ahould have trusted all of you"  
Marty looked down. He mumbled, "I'm sorry"  
Rex smiled, "It wasn't so long ago when you repeated the same sentence after dozing off."  
Marty dropped his blaster and Rex did too.

Rex and Marty embraced.  
"Now let's get going. Everybody will be waiting for us" Rex said.


	9. Mandalore

**A/N:Whoa long time! So sorry but here's a new chapter to bite into! I'll be posting a new chapter at least once a week now that I'm free. This chapter's for snips21, Eragonfan33, ahsoka1996, Tomson321, flooda53, ziandra, AelitaOfTheWolves, station09 and Mico10052. And as always read, review, follow and favorite!**

"That was kind of far-fetched, don't you think? True, I came back to life, sort of, on Mortis, but all the three powerful force users I met there, including the woman who resurrected me, are dead" Ahsoka said, hands crossed inside the carrier. It was spacious and Rex was comfortable but the problem of the inhibitor chip still worried him. He needed Fives. He just knew it. Rex looked at Marty and Phantom, who were also in on the conversation-they were Rex's most trusted men. Marty and Phantom looked at Rex and then each other before getting the message and walking away.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, surprised and turned to Rex inquiringly. Rex spoke.  
"I know it was a long shot, but you were in distress and you needed help. Also…I just wanted to see you after all this time"  
"Seriously? That's why you sent them away?" Ahsoka said smiling. Rex couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she smiled that. Rex shook his head. What was wrong with him?  
"No! I just want to know whether you know anything that might help?-" Rex said letting his statement hang.  
"Something confidential?" Ahsoka asked and Rex nodded his head.  
"Well…I have heard about this place-"  
Rex smiled, "I knew I could count on you!"  
"Don't get your hopes up, it's just a rumor. And it's on Mandalore"  
Rex groaned. "No, just no…"  
"It is your choice"  
Rex sighed. "Let's get this done with"

* * *

"So where now, your Highness?" Rex asked Ahsoka. He was robed in a long brown cloak that covered his face. The others who were accompanying him, Ahsoka, Spitz, Phantom and Keenys were clad similarly. Marty had stayed back in their carrier for a speedy getaway. An imperial carrier would certainly be conspicuous, especially because it was stolen.  
"We're almost there. I remember when I was here, when I saw it then I just taught it was an old musty building" Ahsoka answered softly.  
"So how did you find out about this place?" Spitz asked.  
"The Jedi Temple holds a lot of secrets. Keep in mind this isn't the final destination. They'll just tell us where to go to resurrect your friend"  
"You're sure they'll be complying?" Phantom asked.  
"No" Ahsoka answered firmly.  
"Well if we aren't getting the information peacefully, we're getting it forcefully" Rex said grimly

"Is that the building?" Keenys asked pointing further up.  
In a few minutes, everyone could see it.

"Is this place ancient …" Phantom mused.  
"Now let's get in" Rex said as he approached the mansion, for it was one.

It stood moderately high amongst the nearby buildings but none were as old and unkempt as the mansion was. It was pale green (once, perhaps as green as grass) and with broken doors that once were the face of the mansion's past grandeur.

"Why doesn't anybody just…walk in? It's a wonder it hasn't been renovated or destroyed! Are you sure this is the place?" Spitz questioned Ahsoka.  
"This place is said to be haunted. Those who enter never return. And I am sure this is the place" Ahsoka said.  
Spitz snickered. "That sounds like it came out of a book. I can't believe you're saying this"  
"Neither can I" Rex added.  
Ahsoka scowled."You too? We'll find out when we get in"

Ahsoka, Spitz and Keenys slipped inside into the darkness with Rex and Phantom about to follow before Phantom turned around and saw her. Acting as shady as his crew was, she had short red hair.

She met Phantom's eyes and smiled. Phantom turned towards Rex. Rex smiled and motioned for him to go. Rex wanted Phantom to be happy.

* * *

"Echo" Spitz said as they entered the mansion and amusingly enough, his words echoed, several times.  
And then the entrance started to close. From above, a large slab of granite, that fit exactly for the entrance started to descend.  
"Oh no" Rex said running back towards the dying light. But he was too late.  
"Guess we're alone here in the darkness. Just us four" Rex said grimly.  
"Four?" Spitz said questioningly.  
"Phantom…he's out dealing with something personal"  
"Well four's more than enough in the dark, though two would be better" Spitz said grinning. Of course, no one could see his grin.  
Rex shook his head and Keenys smiled but Ahsoka appeared to be oblivious to Spitz's words.  
"It won't be dark for long" Ahsoka said taking out her light saber.  
Spitz whistled.  
"Bodies" Keenys said solemnly. Fifty bodies or so, some with more flesh than others, sprawled across the floor. "Now we know what happened to everyone"  
Ahsoka traced their steps back to the entrance and tried to pierce through the slab to no avail.  
"I can't" Ahsoka said. "I don't know why. It just isn't going through to the other side"  
Ahsoka bent down and knocked on the dusty wooden floor. It was hollow.  
"Below!" Ahsoka whispered and cut a hole through. Underneath them was a black and empty lighted room.

"Now what?" Keenys asked as they jumped down. This time the floor was solid.  
"I bet there's a door somewhere here" Rex said looking around.  
"Good thinking" Ahsoka said feeling the walls for hooks of any sort.

"Found one!" Keenys said as he pulled a small black hook that had been camouflaged by the wall color. The 'door' itself was the size of a window, but more surprising then that was the piercing brightness on the other side. Every single one of them turned around but the light had already left a searing pain in their eyes.

"Aagh!" Spitz said in pain.  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one to be hit by that light" Rex said still holding his eyes.  
Keenys opened his eyes. "That wasn't so bad" he said cheerfully.  
"Easy for you to say" Ahsoka said her eyes still fuzzy. She along with the rest moved away from the window of light. She couldn't believe how much all of them wanted this radiance so much five minutes ago.  
"Is there anyone there?!" Rex shouted.  
"Yes…you could say that" a soft and soothing voice replied from inside the window.  
"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.  
A proud laugh from inside the window. "Well, you could see, get blind and tell your fellow comrades-if you're brave enough…"  
"I'll do it" Keenys said firmly. "My eyes are much better then all of yours. No offence"  
"None taken. I would reprimand you but I can see you're going to go through with this anyway."  
"I am" Keenys said and looked through the light. He couldn't see anyone. He put his head through and looked left and saw. Keenys' eyes burned and he screamed. His comrades pulled him back out.

"I can't…I can't see!" Keenys said feeling around for them.  
Ahsoka, Rex and Spitz looked at each other.  
Another proud laugh from inside. "I probably should have told you. If you make eye-contact with me you meet your worst fear. Amusingly enough, your friend's worst fear is blindness. So I made his wish…come true"  
Rex's face was grim and full of anger. "Who the hell's that joker inside?" Rex asked Keenys.  
"It's…it's tough to say. It's a male. He's green with a golden mask that covers the boundaries of his face. I couldn't see his body. Just his eyes. His black horrid eyes"  
And with that, twenty skeletons entered the room. All with a killing look in their eyes.  
Rex looked to Ahsoka. He would normally not ask her for advice deeming himself more experienced but there was no time for pride to come in the way.  
"Now what?" Rex asked desperately. All that gave him hope was a happy Phantom.  
"We fight" Ahsoka replied grimly.

* * *

"You're not from around here, are you?" the woman asked Phantom. They were having a mid-day meal and Phantom tried to think of it as a date

"No but you are right?" Phantom asked as he picked up his food.  
"Yeah." She answered simply.  
"So….Bo" Phantom said trying out her name for the first time. "Would you mind showing me around here?"  
"Of course!" she answered getting up. "Though Mandalore isn't what it used to be, I'll do my best"  
They both got up.  
Phantom couldn't be happier.

* * *

Ahsoka kicked the skeletal man away but he wasn't going to back away quickly. He returned, his spear raised high and Ahsoka parried it with her light saber. She force pushed him away just as two other men reached her from behind. She blocked one but the other advanced, threatening to kill. Then with a blast, it exploded.  
Rex was on the other side of the ash holding his own against two other men.  
"Aim for the hip! That's their weak zone!"  
Ahsoka smiled. Something about the way Rex fought made her feel…happy? She wasn't sure.  
"Right!" Ahsoka said and pierced her light saber through two skeletons' hips. One of them was destroyed while the other appeared to be in pain but continued to fight. Ahsoka whipped off its head but it rejoined.  
"Not working!" Ahsoka shouted as two more came up on her.  
"Keep trying!" Spitz shouted. He was protecting Keenys against three oncoming skeletons. Keenys shot his blaster and to his delight, he landed a hit right on the hip and the skeleton exploded. Keenys laughed despite his situation. "My other senses have improved! I guess you can call me Keensense now!"  
Spitz aimed at a skeletal hip but that skeleton too wasn't blasted.  
"Looks like there are different tiers of skeletons. The easiest can be blasted in their hips" Spitz said.  
Rex was facing the same difficulty. "Looks like we've got rid of the easiest six. Fourteen more to go."  
Ahsoka knew that there wasn't going to be a shortcut to defeat the rest of the skeletons. She force-pushed one of them into a wall before cutting off its limbs. Noticing the limbs trying to rejoin she crushed them and picked up the spear. The limbs still managed to rejoin but the spear, the spear destroyed the skeleton.  
"The spear! Their spears can destroy themselves!" Ahsoka told the other three.

"Genius!" Rex said before rolling behind a skeleton and pulling the spear into the skeleton. "Boom!" Rex shouted. "Twelve more to go! That gives us around four each not counting Keenys!"  
Rex turned around. Six surrounded Spitz and Keenys(or Keensense, either way his name's dumb. Rex had often thought about giving the poor soldier a new name. Perhaps Rahm Kota would do him well. No, I'm just kidding!).  
Rex cursed. "Why them?" he muttered under his breath. Three had gone for him and three for Ahsoka. They had probably figured out that Keenys was the weakest.

"Now may not be the best time to tell you this" the man inside the window said. "But these soldiers are actually the bodies of men and women who've died here of starvation. So you're actually…killing the last essence of innocent people. You see…in one way, I am a necromancer"  
Rex stopped fighting for a moment. It couldn't be. But then he continued. "No! He's lying! Keep fighting! He controls their bodies! They are dead!" Rex said shooting two skeletons simultaneously. He took a spear and skewered one of them but the other two beat him to the ground. Rex rolled escaping their spears.

His team got the message and continued to fight. Ahsoka skillfully pushed two away and pummeled the other. Spitz killed one of the skeletons with a spear he has taken from a previous skeleton after parrying bravely with it, but it was easy to see that he was getting overwhelmed. Two skeletons found their mark, Spitz's left hand (the one he used more) and the other in his waist. Thankfully, the waist hit wasn't deep. Spitz shrieked in pain. Keenys meanwhile, had been knocked out cold.  
The man in the bright room laughed. "You may believe that these bodies are dead but look on, your friend is dying. I ask all of you, what are you fighting for? Think of that for a minute. You are fighting for that Captain of yours' selfish dreams. Think about all of you've had to go through thanks to him. Just surrender and I promise you'll have a peaceful life without any suffering.

"NEVER!" Spitz shouted taking two spears into his right hand and skewering two skeletons at one go. However the other two got the better of him and knocked him on the ground. Both raised their spears for a final blow, and both of them were skewered from the back. Rex and Ahsoka stood there grinning.

"I'll never forget what you did here. " Rex said pulling Spitz up. He shook his head. "This is all my fault. Spitz's injuries, Keenys' blindness…I wish I could say I'm sorry but I can't because that wouldn't cover how guilty I feel"  
"Don't" three voices said simultaneously. Spitz's, Keenys' and…the man inside the window. Rex remembered not to look but was surprised.  
"Don't worry. Their wounds can be healed. Call me… Sentinel. You have passed the test. You and your teammates have shown me bravery and courage. Because of that, I'm giving each one of you, one piece of knowledge you wish to know. I have access to vast knowledge, isn't that why you came?"  
"Um yes." Rex said but wasn't sure whether to carry on with his plans fearing any more injuries his comrades might face.  
"Go on with it" Ahsoka whispered to Rex. "We're all with you" she said and smiled. Rex nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Where can I resurrect a person?"  
"Oh my." The sentinel said. "That is in fact impossible for the force wielders, well they died. My king actually knew The Father well. They were pals you see…well I'm getting off topic. The best one can do now is bring one back to life for a matter of ten or twenty seconds. You can find the men you're searching for on the planet here" he said pushing a holo out of his window. Rex checked it before pocketing it.  
"Will the people there be peaceful?"  
"If you ask nicely!" The Sentinel replied. "Next!"  
Keenys moved forward. "Where can I heal my blindness?"  
"Waste of a question. Same planet, same people"  
"Uggh" Keenys replied.  
Ahsoka moved up forward. She turned back. "Can you all move back? I have something private to ask?"  
"Fine" Rex said and they moved as far away from Ahsoka as they could.

They could barely here the Sentinel reply, "Yes" when they returned.  
Spitz went next. "How can I get stronger?"

Keenys groaned. "You could've asked anything in this world and you went with that."  
Spitz shrugged. "Felt like. Besides I still have that battle with Pat"  
"You brought that upon yourself" Keenys said reminding Spitz.

Rex raised his eyebrows. There was still a lot he didn't know about his bunch of soldiers.  
The Sentinel replied. "Move back all of you"  
"Great! Another private answer!" Rex said raising his hands up in protest  
The Sentinel looked at Spitz, through that wasn't mutual. "You can only tell this information to three people, at the most, and they can't tell the information to anyone else. If they or you break these rules you'll forget the location and lose your gained strength. Spitz nodded. The Sentinel passed him a holo.

"So what did you ask the Sentinel?" Rex asked.  
"Nothing" Ahsoka replied. Was it just Rex or did she blush when she said that?  
"I'll tell you one day" Ahsoka added.

"View this in private" The Sentinel said and Spitz pocketed the holo. He could not believe that the Sentinel had given him that. A man he had never ever seen, a man who he only knew by Keenys' description.  
"Get going all of you. I wish all of you…good luck"

And with that, the four of them left, not knowing what more to expect.

**A/N:That's it! If there's anything more you'd like just comment!  
****WoF**


End file.
